


Coming Back

by CPTAdmen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: Akira returns to Tokyo after way too long, a certain someone's been missing him a lot.





	Coming Back

               Mishima was the first one to the get the news. Akira mentioned during an online chat that they raised the prices on tickets to Tokyo just a day before he bought his. Of course he asked Mishima to keep it a secret, but Mishima wasn’t the only one reading that chat. Futaba paused her music, saved the program she had been writing and brought the window up full screen. She straightened her glasses and read through the messages a few times just to be sure. A little hopeful smile grew into an ear to ear grin. She started to put together a group chat of everyone minus Akira, but then thought better. He _did_ want it to be a surprise. But there was one person who really would want to know. She’d rather have time to prepare than be surprised. She sent a shorter message, just to her. Only three words. “He’s coming back.”

               Makoto Niijima was enjoying the special hell that all young adults got to as the end of high school approached, college searching. She was sitting in Leblanc when she got the message. She’d taken on a serious love for Sojiro’s particular taste in coffee. She had a few different applications and brochures spread out in front of her and was twirling a pen between her fingers. Tokyo University was there obviously, but she didn’t necessarily have to study in Japan. She could go somewhere in America, or maybe Germany. Of course, learning German on top of everything else would be a serious pain. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it just long enough to see Futaba’s picture. She smiled fondly, she probably wanted her to bring something to eat. Futaba knew Makoto liked to hang out at the café when she was busy and that meant it was a short walk to bring curry to her when she was glued to her computer.

               Sojiro had just disappeared into the back so he would probably be a minute. Makoto tucked her pen behind her ear and unlocked her phone. She was a few keystrokes into a reply asking what she was in the mood for when she finally read the message. He’s coming back. She gasped and nearly lost her grip on the phone. With her heart drumming in her ears she quickly tapped out “When?” and sent it. Makoto could practically hear her friend’s dexterous machinegun fingers tap out the short response. “Didn’t say, I’ll find out. Supposed to be a surprise. Shh!” She set the phone back down and put a hand to her mouth, a little flush coming into her cheeks.

               Sojiro poked his head out from the back room. “Hey, you all right?”

               “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

               “You certainly look happy about something.”

               Makoto brushed her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. “Just read something funny Ryuji sent me.” Sojiro nodded and emerged with a bundle of bedding and a pillow. Makoto watched him as he went around the counter and upstairs to the attic room. Akira really was coming back, and coming back soon. She put a hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh. She couldn’t help it, she was so excited. He was coming back. She sent a quick “Thanks :)” to Futaba, then gathered up her things. She had work to do.

               Akira stepped off the last train on his route back to Tokyo and stretched; it had been a long journey. “Uuuuugh what a trip,” Morgana groaned from inside Akira’s satchel.

               “Hey, at least you got to spend it in there. You got to lie down, I had to sit on the lumpiest seat ever,” Akira replied.

               “I’m stuffed in a bag!”

               “No pets allowed on the train, remember?”

               “Who’re you calling a pet?”

               Akira rolled his eyes and smiled knowingly. “As far as everyone else around here can tell, you fur brain.” 

               “Hrrrrn.”

               “Hey, we’re off the train. Give it a few and you can poke your head out.”

               “Walk fast, it smells funny in here.” Akira chuckled and followed the familiar route up out of the station towards Le Blanc cafe. Walking it again was strange, like the time since he’d left had been nothing more than a dream. Up the stairs out of the station and…

               There she was. Same blouse, same headband, waiting for him. She spotted him and her eyes lit up. She beamed, blushed, curled her hair behind her ear and started towards him. Akira started towards her. A walk become a trot, became a run, then after far too long Makoto threw herself into Akira’s arms and he hugged her tight. They closed their eyes, Akira curled his fingers into her hair and whispered “Hey you.” Makoto let out a little happy hum.

               “Welcome home,” she replied.

               They held each other at arms length and looked into each others eyes for the first time in so long. “What are you doing here?” Akira asked.

               “Waiting for you, obviously.”

               “How did you know I was coming?”

               “In a word, Futaba.”

               “Heheh, shoulda figured. Can’t keep a secret with Oracle around.”

               “Mmm.” They hugged tight again.

               Akira’s satchel rustled. He unzipped the top and Morgana’s head popped out. “Hug later, breathe now!”

               Makoto chuckled and ruffled his fur. “Missed you too Mona. Before you ask, Ann is just fine.”

               “I’m sure Ryuji has been a perfect gentleman,” Akira added, giving Makoto a teasing look. She gave him a gentle nudge.

               “Hmmmmnnn,” Morgana mumbled. “He’d better have been. Or I’ll scratch him in places he didn’t even know he had.” He settled into a comfortable nook of the satchel where he could still see out; Akira and Makoto laughed and looked back at each other.

               “Ready to go home?” she asked.

               Akira slid his hand down over her elbow and interlaced their fingers. “I’ve been ready for a long time.” And off they went, hand in hand, cheeks rosy and hearts lighter than air.  “Anyone else know?”

               “Just me and Futaba, and Sojiro of course. I take it you were planning on surprising everyone else?”

               “That was the idea. Track down the Thieves one at a time, bring everyone together for a party at Leblanc.”

               “Hmhm! I like it. Going in order I presume?”

               “Of course. Ryuji first, then Ann, Yusuke, we can skip you,” Akira said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Futaba already knows, and we finish up with Haru.”

               “Sounds perfect.”

               They walked for a block or so in comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence. They’d kept up online of course but long distance was only ever a hold over. The warmth of their hands together again after so long was something they’d both remember forever. “Ever miss it?” Akira asked after a minute.

               “Being a Phantom Thief?”

               “Mhm.”

               “Sometimes. It was hard finding something that let off steam the same way punching a shadow did. You?”

               “All the time. Not half as much as I missed you.”

               Makoto grinned the way only Akira could make her. It was a cheesy line, but that was why it was so charming. It could only have come from Akira Kurusu. “The feeling is mutual.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

               “So how _are_ Ann and Ryuji doing?”

               “Oh you know them, they drive each other crazy but they’re crazy about each other. Most arguments end when their hands touch by accident.”

               “And they can’t stop blushing?”

               “Exactly,” Makoto said with a small giggle. Morgana grumbled again.

               “Futaba and Yusuke?”

               “Practically inseparable.”

               “Is Sojiro okay with them?”

               “Surprisingly so.”

               Akira nodded. “Yusuke _is_ quite the gentleman. I get the feeling there was a ‘break her heart I break your legs’ conversation too.”

               “Hahaha! Without a doubt.”

               And they were there. Outside of Leblanc again. They looked at the sign, then at each other. “Coming in?”

               Makoto nodded. “I’d love to.”

               It was a slow afternoon in the café, no customers when they went in. Akira did catch sight of an orange and black something before he was tackle-hugged by a familiar face. “Nyaaaah! Hahaha! Hi Futaba.”

               “Mmmf! Mssd yrrr!” Futaba said, muffled by Akira’s jacket.

               Akira hugged her back and ruffled her hair. “Missed you too.”

               Morgana poked his head out again with a quiet “Mrow!”

               Futaba eased out of the hug and spotted him. “Kitty! Hey Mona!” She ruffled his cheeks.

               “H-hey! Easy! I’m not just…some…cat ooooo, riiiiight there…”

               Makoto giggled and said “As far as boss can tell you’re a cat, remember?”

               “Futaba, let the poor kid breathe,” Sojiro said fondly, looping out from behind the counter. Futaba gave Morgana one last pat on the head and then took a step back to give Akira some room.

He smiled up at Sojiro and gave him a quick bow. “It’s good to see you boss.”

To his surprise, Sojiro pulled him into a hug as well. “Good to see you too.” He smiled back and scratched his head.  “Believe it or not, I’ve actually missed having you around.”

“Heheh, gee thanks boss.”

“Uh sorry, that came out wrong.”

“It’s okay, I know what you meant.”

Futaba nudged Sojiro. “I’ve been tryin’ to teach the old guy to stop putting his foot in his mouth but apparently it just tastes too darn good.” Everyone chuckled. “I’ve got a hard drive to defrag, but I’ll be back first thing in the morning!” She hugged Akira one last time on her way out the door.

“Sorry to cut the reunion short but it is getting late,” Sojiro said.

“It’s all right, we’ve got all of tomorrow,” Akira replied.

“The attic is just how you left it. Lock up when you’re ready to turn in.”

Akira nodded. “You got it.”

Sojiro put a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Seriously. Welcome back.”

He beamed. “Good to be back.” Sojiro left, the door closed behind him and a comfortable silence fell. Akira looked to Makoto, she blushed and looked away. “It ah, it’ll be kind of tricky to catch a train back by now. Do you want to spend the night?”

“Oh! Uh, I-I’d love to.”

Akira scratched the back of his head and met her eyes again. “Would it be okay if it’s just sleeping tonight? I’m really tired.”

“I was going to ask the same thing,” she said, sounding a little less nervous. She realized that could have come across the wrong way and quickly added “I-it’s not that I don’t want to! Last time was really great I’m…”

Akira smiled knowingly and took her other hand. “Hey, it’s okay. I was the one who asked, right? We do have an impressionable cat keeping us company.”

Makoto laughed and looked back at him. Her eyes sparkled and her usual smirk reappeared. “…We could kiss…a little though…if you want…?”

Akira chuckled and hugged her tight. “That sounds perfect.”

 

               Morgana tunneled under a blanket on the couch and gave Akira a grumpy look. “Sorry Mona. It’s just for tonight.”

               The cat sighed and gave Akira his version of a smile. “Eh, I don’t mind.” He yawned and set his head down. “I’m tired enough to sleep anywhere.”

Akira gave him a quick pat and pulled the blanket up to his ears. “Sleep tight pal.”

               Footsteps on the stairs made him turn. Makoto smiled bashfully and tucked her hands behind her back. “I ah, just realized I don’t have anything to wear to bed.”

               “Oh, yeah of course. You can borrow one of my shirts,” Akira offered.

               “Thank you.”

               “Ah, or…” Akira blushed and scratched the back of his head. “It is pretty warm tonight. We could just…”

               “Hm? Oh! Uh…” Makoto flushed and shifted her weight.

               “S-sorry, dumb idea. Let me find a shirt.” He turned to his dresser.  

               Makoto collected herself, cleared her throat and softly said “Not so dumb.”

               “Hm?”

               She smiled and met his eyes. “We are still broadening our horizons aren’t we?”

               Akira’s eyes shone, he’d missed her so very much. “I guess we are.”

               For a few seconds they paused, lost in each other’s eyes. Makoto shook herself lightly and said “I’ll admit it’s a little silly to ask, but, a little privacy?”

               “Oh! Right, sorry.” Akira turned around and shed his shirt. He glanced around the room while he was waiting; a fair bit of dust had accumulated while he was gone. He could always enlist Kawakami to help, it would be nice to catch up with her.

               Makoto switched the lights off. Akira took that as the signal that it was okay to turn back around. Makoto instinctively hugged her chest but gave him a sly smile and said “Left, or right side?”

               “Huh? Wha?”

               She giggled. “Do you want the left or right side of the bed?”

               “Oh, uh, I guess I’ll…” He settled under the covers, somewhat awkwardly as he didn’t want to look away. Makoto crossed the room and crawled in after him. Arms wrapped around hips, pleased sighs passed lips, skin met skin. The weight of her on his chest after so long was nothing short of bliss. They settled, resettled, then once their eyes had adjusted to the darkness Makoto rolled over and pressed her forehead to his. Akira beamed, two beautiful red eyes had filled his view for the first time in far too long.

               “I missed you so much…” she whispered.

               “Come here.”

Makoto closed her eyes, let out a tiny mewl and drifted into a kiss. Akira’s hands softly wandered up her back and one into her hair. He held her close with a gentle firmness of love and longing, like savoring the first taste of water after a day in the desert. They kissed without order or method, but with the joy of being together again, with the simple desire to please each other and share the moment. Lips massaged lips, hands held and stroked until they broke apart, finally too tired to continue.

Makoto nestled her head under his chin. Akira smiled with perfect content and resumed stroking her hair, etching the moment into his memory. Finally, feeling bold he whispered “Sleep tight my Queen. I love you.”

She let out a tiny surprised gasp, then gave him a gentle squeeze and replied “I love you too.” Makoto found his hand and took it before adding “My Joker.”      

 

 


End file.
